minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Glide Mini Game
The Glide Mini Game is the third mini game added to the console editions of Minecraft. It is the only mini game so far that is not a "last player standing" game, but rather a racing game. Overview The glide mini game involves racing against other Players, or solo. Each player is given an Elytra, which is used as the means of getting to the finish line. There are two types of races in glide: "time attack" and "score attack". Time attack is a race to the finish in the shortest time possible. Score attack, on the other hand, is a race to get the most points, by going through different colored rings. A player can touch the wall or ceiling 3 times(once per ), but if a player ends up touching the ground, they will instantly die and respawn at the last checkpoint they reached. The winner of the game is determined after three rounds are finished, and the fastest times, or the highest scores of each player, are compared with the other players' times or scores. The glide mini game has some unique features that players can use to their advantage during a race. *'Speed boosts (thermospeed boosts)' appear as four arrows. These will increase a player's speed when they fly through. These can be found in two different colours indicating how much they will increase a player's speed. Yellow speed boosts will increase a player's speed by a little bit, but orange speed boosts will increase a player's speed a lot more than yellow boosts. *'Updrafts (wind tunnels)' appear as light gray, smoke pillars that will lift a player up to a higher altitude, extending their glide duration. *'Checkpoints' appear as two powered Beacons. Race Types Time Attack The "time attack" setting is a race against other players and the clock, so speed is the key to winning this game. While playing this type of race, there is a clock in the top right corner with a speedometer underneath, indicating how fast a player is flying (in meters per second). At the very bottom of the screen, there is an outline showing one the start and finish line, as well as how far each player is from the finish line. In order to save time, one can use a couple of tactics to their advantage. Cutting corners and taking shortcuts will help save time. However, one's speed will decrease if they cut turns. Shortcuts are also tight areas that save time, but they can be very difficult to safely traverse. Dying makes one loose time, so one should try to avoid hitting any obstacles or prevent themselves from plummeting to the ground. Once a player finishes, there will be a certain amount of time left for the other players to get to the finish line. If a player does not make it to the finish line in time, they will be labelled as DNF (did not finish) when the times of each player are used to determine the winner. Score Attack The "score attack" setting has players competing to get as many points as possible, by flying through different colored rings. Depending on the color of the ring, a certain number of points will be awarded to a player as they fly through it. If a player dies after going through a ring and they did not go through another checkpoint, the points they had obtained will be taken away, and they will have to fly through the ring again. Rings can be: green, yellow, or light-blue. Light-blue rings are the smallest and will give the most amount of points. They are also the hardest to get, since they are found in high places and in very tight shortcuts. Green rings are the largest, and give the least amount of points. Green rings are the easiest to fly through, since they are so large, are usually found along the actual track, and rarely in shortcuts. Yellow rings are larger than light-blue rings, but smaller than green rings. They award a medium amount of points, and they can usually be found above green rings and in shortcuts. In order for a player's score to be saved, a player must cross the finish line in time. If they are unable to finish then their score for that round will not be saved. A player's screen in this game is very similar to the time attack game, however, there is a points counter underneath a player's time and speedometer. There is an emerald icon next to the score, and the emerald will change colors depending on the type of ring a player has gone through. In order to win the score attack race, a player needs to get the most points in one round. The player with the highest score after the rounds are over, is the winner. To get the most amount of points possible, it is recommended to go through as many rings as possible, without worrying about the color of the rings. For example, if a player only aims for light-blue rings, they may often die and end up losing time. There is also the risk of a player losing all of their points, because they took too long and were unable to finish. Video Trivia * Glide is the only mini game players can play by themselves. This is achieved by selecting the "solo" option before beginning a race. *A player can see behind them by pressing and holding the Y or button depending on the console type being used. Category:Mini Games Category:Edition Exclusive Category:Game Modes